


Happily Ever After

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Lucas find their happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

Joe slowly climbed the stairs to the roof. Everything should have been perfect, but he felt hollow, as if he was missing something important. Empire was finally his, they were safe from Music Town, they had the money back, Deb probably wasn't going to try and kill herself – at least for a week or two, AJ was going to art school, Corey had patched things up with Gina, AJ had finally got the girl and between him and Gina they would help her kick the pills, so why wasn't he happy?

He was about to start clearing up the debris from their impromptu post-rave rooftop party when he spotted Lucas. He was sitting on the edge of the roof, staring out across the city. The sun was just starting to come up, rays of light creeping over the rooftops, but Lucas didn't seem to be paying any attention – just staring sightlessly into the distance. Joe walked over and sat down next to him.

"Lucas?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle the younger man. "Are you all right?"

Lucas looked over in surprise. He had been so intent on his own thoughts that he hadn't realised anyone else was there. "Joe," he said. "I thought you left with Jane?"

"I did," Joe said sadly. "But now that she's free of Manning she wants to travel the world for a while. And I just bought a music store. In another time and place we might have had something, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. And in case you hadn't noticed I don't seem to have the best of luck with women."

Lucas shrugged. "You could still have slept with her. I mean she wasn't a lesbian and she didn't look like the type to carry a gun so you're already ahead compared to your ex-wife and girlfriend."

Joe glared at him. "Thanks," he said dryly. "I feel so much better now!"

Lucas smirked, but it was a shadow of his normal wiseass grin. "Glad I could help."

Joe glared again, but after eight years he knew when Lucas was trying to distract him. "You didn't answer my question. Are you all right, Lucas?"

"Is anyone ever all right in the grand scheme of things?" Lucas asked solemnly.

"Cut the crap, Lucas," Joe snapped. "Either you tell me why you're sitting on the roof at the crack of dawn looking like someone shot your dog or I swear I'm going to push you off."

"I'm fine, Joe," Lucas reassured him. "Just thinking about the last…" He checked his watch. "Twenty-Nine hours or so."

Joe reached out and gently ran his fingers over the cut in Lucas' forehead. "I'm sorry, Lucas. You didn't deserve that. You were only trying to help. Admittedly you were doing it in your own inimitable fashion, but you didn't mean to cause any trouble and things worked out okay in the end. We still have the store and now we can run it however we want without looking over our shoulders at the man."

Lucas smiled weakly. "We don't have the store – you do, despite my best efforts to wreck everything. I'm just the screw-up, remember?"

Joe growled and grabbed Lucas' chin, forcing him to turn and look him in the eye. "You are not a screw up. I'm sorry I said that. If you hadn't tried to help I wouldn't have told anyone about Music Town until it was too late and then we'd all have been screwed."

"I know you're only trying to help, Joe, but for once you can't fix this," Lucas said sadly. "I stole $9000 and lost it in a casino, although technically I lost $18000 since I won on the first throw of the dice. I should just be thankful I still have a job and you didn't have Mitch toss my worthless ass in jail. I just wanted to help you for a change. You're always trying to help everyone else, even when they're not worth the effort. Like me."

Joe smacked the back of Lucas head. "Firstly, that is for the casino stunt. You should have taken the $9000 stake back as soon as you won and gambled your winnings. Only an idiot would let that much money ride. Secondly, you are more than worth the effort. You've got a good heart and you see things so much more clearly than the rest of us. You knew Corey and AJ were in trouble even before they did. You saw what I wanted and tried to get it for me – even though I hadn't even admitted to myself that I wanted to own the store outright. You screwed up, so what? Everyone does occasionally. The important thing is you came back, you admitted what you'd done and as I said earlier everything turned out all right in the end."

Lucas looked slightly happier, although he made a big show of rubbing his head. "Can I ask you something?"

Joe looked surprised, "You don't normally ask for permission, Lucas."

"Have you ever regretted giving me a job instead of sending me to Juvenile Hall?" Lucas asked in a rush, as if he was trying to get the question out before he changed his mind.

"What?" Joe exclaimed in shock. "No, never. More than once I've wanted to shake some sense in to you, but I have never, will never, regret the decisions I made that brought you into my life. You pull some really dumb ass stunts sometimes, Lucas, and I know I lose my temper when you do, but if I have ever made you feel unwanted then I'm sorry. Because you're the most important person in my life, Lucas, and I am sorry I've never told you that."

Lucas swallowed, trying to clear the sudden lump in his throat. "Joe, I …" He cleared his throat and tried again. "Without you I'd probably be dead or in prison by now. I guess I just worry that one day you're going to wake up and realise that my mother was right, that I'm nothing but a bad seed and you'll kick me out. I don't know what I'd do if you did and I was so scared that you'd finally realised that, after what I did last night, but instead you covered for me and amazingly enough didn't fire me."

"Listen to me, Lucas," Joe said sternly. " As long as I own this store you have a job here. I know I lost it a couple of times today, but I was terrified that I wasn't going to be able to fix things and you were going to end up in prison. I promise you, Lucas, there is nothing you could do or say that would make me want to get rid of you. "

"I wouldn't bet on that," Lucas muttered. He stood up and began walking away, shoulders still slightly slumped.

Joe leapt to his feet and chased after him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Try me!"

"What's the point?" Lucas asked despondently. "I already told you, you can't fix this."

"How do you know if you won't tell me?" Joe asked. "Please, Lucas, don't shut me out."

"Fine," Lucas sighed. "Just don't blame me when you find out I was right. I love you, Joe, and before you say you love me too, I don't mean like a brother or a friend. I mean I am in love with you and I want to nail you to the nearest flat surface or even better have you nail me to one and seeing you with Jane just about killed me but seeing you up here on your own hurts even more because you deserve to be loved, not lonely."

"Lucas," Joe said sadly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Lucas choked before turning and running downstairs.

Joe cursed and ran after him, catching up with him in the break room. "Damn it, Lucas," he snapped. "You can't just drop a bombshell like that on me and then run away!"

"I don't see why not," Lucas grumbled. "Can't we just forget I said anything?"

"You're not in love with me," Joe told him.

"Excuse me?" Lucas demanded outraged. "If you don't want to know that's up to you, but don't you dare tell me what I do or do not feel you arrogant ass!"

"You're twenty-one," Joe said.

"Thank you," Lucas replied. "I was aware of that fact. Did you have a point?"

"I'm not," Joe replied.

"Again, you're not telling me anything new," Lucas sniped. "Yes I'm twenty-one. Yes you're older than me but I'm not a child and you've hardly got one foot in the grave."

"You just got through telling me how grateful you are to me," Joe continued. "You'll get over this and realise that that's all you feel. And no matter how much of a jerk I can be on occasion I will not take advantage of you like that!"

"I know the difference between gratitude and love Joe," Lucas said walking towards Joe. Joe backed away until he hit the couch and sat down suddenly. Lucas took the opportunity to straddle his lap and pin him in place. "Tell me you're not interested and I'll forget about this," he said. "Tell me you're straight and I'll walk away. But what I heard you say was that your overdeveloped sense of morality won't let you take what I'm offering and you wouldn't have said that if you didn't want to give in."

"Lucas…" Joe started. Lucas ground down against him, rubbing his pelvis against Joe's cock, which was rapidly demonstrating his interest in the young man in his lap. Joe's head fell back against the back of the couch and he groaned.

"Tell me what you want?" Lucas demanded, moving his hips in circles. He ran his hands under the hem of Joe's shirt and up over his chest, tangling his fingers in the curls he found there. Joe dropped his hands to Lucas' hips, but he made no move to push the younger man away.

"God, Lucas," he moaned. "Please don't do this. I'd rather never have you at all than have you for a night and then lose you to someone else."

Lucas grabbed two handfuls of Joe's shirt and ripped it open. He took Joe's face in his hands and kissed him, trying to convey all the love and passion he felt. "Please, Joe," he begged. "Please trust me. I love you. I want to be with you forever, running this shop and going home with you at the end of the day. How can I make you believe me that you are all I'll ever want?"

Joe pulled Lucas' hips even closer, forcing their erections together. "You'd better be sure, Lucas," he growled. "Because if I have you I am never going to let you go. If you leave I will hunt you down and drag you back here by your hair."

"Yes!" Lucas gloated, kissing Joe again. Joe had remained passive for the first kiss, fighting his desire for Lucas, but when he finally gave in, he did so wholeheartedly. He held Lucas in place on his lap and thrust his tongue into his willing mouth. He explored every surface and crevice of the younger man's mouth, noting which touches made him shiver and moan. He moved his hands to Lucas' ass and squeezed and kneaded the mounds of flesh. While his lover was distracted he slid them sideways on the couch and then rolled over, pinning Lucas beneath him. He ran his fingers through Lucas' hair and kept on kissing him. Eventually Lucas broke the kiss and arched his neck. He thrust upwards, rubbing against Joe seductively.

"God, please, Joe," He moaned. "You're going to make me come just from kissing you if you don't do something."

Joe smiled slowly, a truly wicked grin spreading across his face. "Really?" he purred. "Now isn't that interesting?" He began rocking his hips against Lucas', bending down to mark his neck just above the edge of the turtleneck. He wanted everyone to know what Lucas had been doing when they saw him later today. He sucked hard and Lucas whimpered deep in his throat.

"Oh God, Joe, please, please don't stop. I need you, please, please, please," he begged hoarsely. Joe thrust against him harder and Lucas cried out before going limp. Joe smirked when he felt the wetness spreading across the front of Lucas' pants. He moved back up to his lips and began feasting on them again. Lucas moaned and sucked Joe's tongue into his mouth. He tried to manoeuvre a hand between them to return the favour but Joe caught them and pinned them to the arm of the couch above his head.

"Plenty of time for that later, Lucas," he said. "I think we can get you to come at least once more before I'm ready."

"At least let me touch you," Lucas pleaded, straining against Joe's grip.

"Leave them there," Joe growled. "If you move them I swear I'll stop."

"But…," Lucas objected.

"Leave them!" Joe ordered. He knelt between Lucas legs and peeled the turtleneck over Lucas' head. Then he bent down again and began biting and sucking a trail of marks from the one already turning purple on Lucas' throat across his chest. He took his time, thoroughly enjoying the whimpers and moans coming from his new lover. When he reached one of Lucas' nipples he lapped at it carefully and Lucas hissed in pleasure. Then he took it into his mouth, suckling it like a baby. Lucas' hands twitched convulsively above his head but he forced himself to leave them where Joe had put them. By this time the pleas had turned incomprehensible and the sounds leaving his mouth no longer resembled words. When Joe bit down on the tender bud he practically levitated off the couch.

Joe laughed, a deliciously wicked and erotic sound, and switched his attentions to the other side. Only when he was satisfied that he had tormented the second nipple as much as the first did he move on. The trail of bites and kisses moved slowly across Lucas' chest and stomach, towards his waistband. Joe stopped for a few moments at his naval, dipping his tongue inside it and making the other man squirm in pleasure. When his progress was finally stopped by Lucas' jeans he sat back again. He slowly undid the buckle and unfastened the fly. Sliding his fingers inside the waistband of both pants and underwear he paused again.

"Please, oh please, Joe," Lucas sobbed.

"Lift up," Joe instructed. He slid backwards on the couch, pulling the clothing with him until it tangled around Lucas' ankles. With his hands on the armrest and his legs restrained by his clothing he was totally at Joe's mercy. He leant forward and ran one finger lightly from the head of Lucas cock, which was already hard again, all the way down to his balls. Lucas whined needily and Joe smirked at him. Taking pity on the boy he ran his tongue across the head and then sucked it into his mouth. He savoured the salty flavour and hummed around his mouthful. It had been a while since he'd sucked cock and he'd forgotten how much he enjoyed it. Lucas was back to whimpering and moaning by this point, but Joe wanted to draw this out as long as he could. This was their first time together and you only get one first time. He wanted to make this an experience Lucas would never forget.

He slowly took more and more of Lucas cock into his mouth until he had it all and the head was in his throat. He swallowed around it and Lucas tried to thrust even further in but couldn't because of the position he found himself in. Joe pulled back until just the head remained in his mouth and sucked on it. Before Lucas could come Joe gripped the base of his cock, pulling him back from the brink. He moved lower and lapped at his balls. Lucas sobbed in disbelief, he had never been driven crazy like this by anyone and he could barely manage to do anything other than lay there and moan. Joe took one into his mouth and tenderly sucked it. Then he repeated the action with the other before sliding back up to take Lucas' cock back into his mouth. He sucked on the head and then slid all the way down to the base, swallow a couple of times and slid back up. He repeated this pattern three times before Lucas shuddered convulsively and his mouth filled with salty liquid. He drank it all down and continued sucking on the cock in his mouth until Lucas stopped shaking.

Lucas felt like he had melted into the couch. "God, Joe," he moaned. "That was incredible." He reached out languidly and stroked the impressive bulge in Joe's pants. "Are you as talented with this as you are with your mouth?" he asked with a smirk.

Joe grabbed Lucas' hand and held it in place against his cock. "Better," he said, raising an eyebrow at his lover. He let go of Lucas' hand and stood up gracefully. He dropped his ruined shirt on to the floor and unfastened his pants, sighing in relief as the pressure on his cock eased. He kicked his shoes off and shimmied slightly to get his pants over his hips. Once he was clad in only his boxers he returned to the couch, pulled off Lucas shoes and untangled his pants and underwear.

He helped Lucas to roll over and arranged him on the couch, as he wanted to see him. "Don't move, I'll be right back," he said.

He strode into his office and rummaged in one of the drawers until he found a bottle of hand cream that one of the girls had left behind. He dropped it on the floor next to the couch and knelt back down. He kissed the back of Lucas' neck and began laying another trail of bites across his shoulders and down his spine. Lucas moaned again as Joe took his time. When he got to Lucas tight little ass he squeezed the cheeks, enjoying the way they filled his hands. He parted the twin mounds and ran his tongue along the valley in between.

"Oh God," Lucas moaned. "Fuck, I'm getting hard again already, how do you do that?"

Joe laughed and began running his tongue around the puckered entrance. Round and round his tongue went and then it flicked across the entrance, never quite disappearing inside no matter how much Lucas wriggled and squirmed to try and get that warm, wet length where he wanted it. When Lucas was once again reduced to a quivering wreck, Joe thrust the tip inside the tight muscle. Over and over he repeated the action, thrusting further inside with each attempt. Only when he was convinced that Lucas was ready did he grab the hand cream. He coated one finger and slid it past the muscle. He thrust a couple of times before finding what he was looking for. When he finally hit Lucas' prostate he surged backwards, rising to his knees and trying to impale himself further on to the questing digit. Joe slid his finger out and replaced it with two. He scissored them for a few moments, loosening the entrance until he thought it was as relaxed as it was going to get.

He rapidly coated his swollen cock with the cream, hissing at its coolness came in contact with his overheated flesh. He held Lucas' hip with one hand and used the other to line his cock up with the tiny entrance. He paused, trying to get himself under enough control so that he wouldn't explode the second he pushed inside.

"Please…" Lucas begged.

Joe pushed forwards, stopping when the head was past the guardian muscle. He rubbed soothing circles on Lucas' back. Lucas moaned and tensed around the invader, slowly forcing himself to relax again. Joe thrust further in and then out again, gradually sliding further and further inside the willing body beneath him. When he was finally flush with Lucas' ass he paused for a moment, leaning over to press several kisses to the nape of his neck. He couldn't hold still for long though, his own control finally slipping. He began pumping in and out of the eager body beneath him. Words of praise and love fell from his lips in a never-ending stream. Reaching underneath Lucas he began stroking the younger man's cock again. Soon Lucas was moving against him, thrusting backwards on to his lover's cock and then forwards into his hand.

Joe's thrusts became erratic and he fought to hold on until he had brought Lucas off yet again. He jerked his cock frantically and Lucas whimpered. He thrust backwards hard, impaling himself fully on Joe's member and then his muscles clamped down around it as he exploded into Joe's hand. Joe cried out when he felt his cock being gripped in a velvet vice and flooded his lover with his seed, the two of them collapsing to the couch, breathing heavily, hearts racing. He lay there for a moment, gasping for breath and then tried to ease out of Lucas' body. The younger man moaned in disappointment.

"Shh," Joe reassured him. "Just relax, don't let me hurt you now." He pulled out and was relieved to see no sign of blood on his cock. He stretched back out on the couch, wriggling around until he could gather Lucas in his arms. He rubbed the younger man's back gently and smiled when Lucas automatically snuggled closer.

"Since I'm stuck with you now I guess I should make you a partner in the store," he said softly. Lucas raised his head and looked at him in surprise.

"Are you doing this because we had sex?" Lucas asked.

"Because I love you, you bucket head" Joe told him affectionately. "Besides you scare the crap out of the shoplifters."

Lucas laughed and curled up against him again. "Well, OK then," he agreed.


End file.
